Can You Forgive Me?
by XxFireStarXx
Summary: Helga says something to Arnold that he can't forgive... or can he?
1. The Trouble Begins In Paradise

A/N: wOOt wOOt! It's my second Hey Arnold! story called, "Can You Forgive Me?" Unlike my other story "Love Is All She Needs," this is more based on romance, and not hatred, suspense, and drama. In case some of you were too lazy to read my summary, this story is going to be about Helga doing something to Arnold that he can't get over, and she keeps trying to steal is heart away from the new girl (and her friend) Mariah Palmer. That's all I shall give. Now, for the new character descriptions:  
  
Mariah: Is the new girl at PS 118 who is 10-years-old, pretty, smart, talented, but not someone you'd want to mess with. In other words, she's not the nicest. She has dark-blond hair with light blond streaks and has hazel eyes and is 4'8. She usually dresses sporty unless it is a special occasion. She hangs out with Helga, Ashlyn, and Arnold (who likes her) but they seem to get tired of her easily. She enjoys swimming, tennis, football, baseball, and any other kind of sport.  
  
Ashlyn: Yet again I put myself in this fiction. oo; I am also 10-years-old, but unlike the other story I wrote I'm not a know-it-all and I don't try and help others with relationships as much. I'm nice, but like Mariah, not the NICEST. I have dark brown hair with blond highlights, have brown eyes and I am 4'9. I usually dress in whatever feels comfortable, and I hang out with Helga, Arnold, and Mariah. I enjoy anime, writing, and any other kind of educational hobbies.  
  
Chapter one: The Trouble Begins In Paradise.  
  
I was pushed and shoved while walking in the dark hallway of PS 118 as I heard a chirpy, whiny voice calling my name numerous times. It was Mariah, the girl who just moved to Hillwood in the beginning of the school year. I cringed, even though she was one of my closet friends. Honestly, her voice goes right through me.  
  
"What, Mariah?" I asked with an annoyed tone.   
  
Her eyes looked hurt and worried, as her smile faded and a look of sadness appeared on her face. "What's wrong, my friend? You seem to be pretty tacky today.  
  
"I'm sorry," I began, "but I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and if I am pushed or shoved one more time by those little twirpy first graders I'll---"  
  
"Calm down, Ashlyn!" She yelled calmly. "Wait... you're not annoyed because you-know-who likes me, right? And that means that the other you-know-who can't have him now?"  
  
I sighed. "No, Mariah. It's not that. I just... I don't want to talk about it." I concluded, and walked past her to my locker, which was filled with pictures of my friends, anime characters, and poetry books.  
  
"If it is, then I don't know why you're so upset. I mean, it's not like you are Helga or anything."  
  
"Mariah... listen to me carefully. It. has. nothing. to. do. with. that!"  
  
"If you say so." She mumbled, shrugged her shoulders, and walked off to class. Of course, I was the only one left in the hall except Helga, who was standing right behind me without me knowing.  
  
"Hello, Ashlyn." She said. I screamed, jumped, and fell to the floor, and when I looked up, Helga was standing there with her eyes twitched and a small grin on her face. "May I ask what's with you?"  
  
"Nothing. You just startled me, that's all."  
  
She nodded. "All right."  
  
"Helga," I started as I began to lift myself off the cold, dirty ground, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about... you know."  
  
"You mean Arnold liking Mariah? Ash, it's not your fault or anything."  
  
"I know, but still. I hate to see you hurt like this."  
  
"Eh, it's fine. Just as soon as Mariah crushes that little Football head's heart, I'll be sure to get him somehow."  
  
"That's what you said last time."  
  
"Well, this time I'm serious. And I mean DEAD serious! I'm not going to try those evil schemes to get those two apart. Instead, I'm going to wait. And plus, Mariah's my friend, right?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call her at the moment." I said as I remembered how Mariah called me this morning yelling at me about how much of a drama queen I was.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
I tisked. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Helga shrugged her shoulders the same way Mariah had before. "Whatever floats your boat. Now, let's go, Ashlyn! Get a move on, here! We have excactly 50 seconds to get to class!" She ran ahead of me as I stood there, trying to get the combination code of my locker right.  
  
I was sitting right next to Mariah in class, and I saw her turn around to face Arnold who was yet again staring at her lovestruck.  
  
"Hi..." She said with a confused tone. "Listen, I know you like me now, but do you think it's possible you can lay off the staring? It's really distracting."  
  
Arnold sighed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Thanks.." Mariah smiled, and turned back around, and I noticed Arnold with his head on his desk.   
  
"Arnold, get over it!" I heard Helga yell within a couple of seconds. "She doesn't like you back! It's not the end of the world!" I wonder why she doesn't take some of her own advice?  
  
"Helga... do you know how it feels to be heartbroken 3 times?!"  
  
"Y-- I mean no! And I don't want to, Football head! I'd be acting like a loser just like you!"  
  
Arnold sighed. "You don't understand how anyone feels, do you, Helga?"  
  
Helga clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. "I WOULD understand how you felt if you just loosened up a bit and face the facts! MARIAH, LILA, RUTH, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU ONE DAY HAVE A CRUSH ON WILL NEVER LIKE YOU BACK!"  
  
The whole class stared at Helga and Arnold in shock, but Mariah and I were the most shocked of them all. What if one day Arnold likes Helga? And, seriously, would you ever picture Helga saying something like that to the boy she loves?  
  
I glanced over at Arnold for a split second, and saw tears streaming down his face, as he ran out of the classroom.  
  
Helga stared after him until he was out of sight, and whispered, "Arnold.. I'm sorry..." But it was too late.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it was a bit dramatic, but it won't be as much as last time. oo In the next chapter, you'll find out what happens with Arnold, and how he feels about Helga now... and you will also find out if he can even FORGIVE Helga. Oh, and while your little minds are thinking, please Review! 


	2. What Do You Mean?

A/N: Yep, chapter2 is here. I actually got a lot of reviews for my first chapter, so I must thank all of you. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: What Do You Mean?  
  
I watched as Helga sat alone at lunch, not taking a bite of anything at her table. I believe it was the first time she ever felt this guilty about something, and I felt bad for her.  
  
Then, I looked over at Arnold, who was sitting alone also, but eating. I could've sworn I saw a couple of tears streaming down his cheek, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him also. But, being my usual self, I just sat there and watched them, as they took a couple glances at each other here and there.  
  
"Hello, Ashlyn." A voice came from behind me. It was, again, Mariah, looking sad and sympathetic for once. "Don't you feel bad for them?"  
  
"Yes," I began as I took a sip of my milk. "but it's her fault as always. I mean, she loves him so deeply... why'd she have to say all that harsh stuff to him?"  
  
"I don't know, Ash. I really do not know."  
  
I sighed. "Do you think we should get those two to forgive each other?"  
  
Mariah looked at me funny. "Wow, you're actually going to help out with love life?" She paused. "I'm in!"  
  
After school, Mariah and I walked to the park together to come up with a plan. But, when I looked to my right. There she was: Helga.  
  
"Brilliant!" Mariah shouted, and then toned her voice down. "Now she'll hear us."  
  
"Don't you think that's better if she hears us now?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
I sighed deeply, as I then looked quickly to my left and spotted Arnold. "I don't even think we NEED a plan now." I whispered to Mariah, and smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a very confused tone.   
  
I pointed to Arnold and smirked when Mariah's jaw dropped. No work for us now!  
  
"ARNOLD?!" I heard Helga scream in fear, yet anger. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I was just taking a walk to get over what you said to be today, Helga." He bit his lip and forced himself to stop tears from flowing. "You really hurt me."  
  
Helga sighed, and looked deeply into his green eyes. "Arnold... I'm very sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that. I had no right to even attempt to make you upset." Was she actually being... KIND?  
  
Arnold avoided her eyes for some reason. "I---I forgive you Helga."  
  
She raised half of her eyebrow. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I forgive you, Helga. You actually expected me to hate you, or not forgive you?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean, I was so mean. You shouldn't forgive me one little bit."  
  
"But I do."   
  
Helga sighed. "Arnold... if you dug a little deeper into my heart, you would find out why I said that to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's for me to know, and you to find out." And with that, she walked away.  
  
Arnold stared after her in confusion, but then walked away also, as Mariah and I stood there, happy, yet worried that Helga would never get the guts to tell Arnold the truth.  
  
A/N: Whew! End of chapter 2! t took me forever to come up with a good ending. oo Anyway, in the next chapter, you'll find out if Arnold and Helga's friendship grows... and if Helga EVER gets the guts to even try and tell Arnold her true feelings. Byebye! 


	3. Matchmaker Ashlyn

A/N: I know you might all think this was so short, but this is the last chapter. I couldn't think of anymore ideas, since Arnold forgave Helga already, so I decided to close it up. Don't worry, you'll be sure to hear more from me. .; I'm thinking of doing a sequel to "Save The Tree." I always thought of doing that. I am not so sure if it will be romance are not, maybe... Anyway... on with the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Matchmaker Ashlyn  
  
The next day was a humid, cloudy day, and I was stuck in boring old school. I took my seat in class, sitting right next to Mariah as always. She looked at me and smiled brightly. "Arnold's over me."  
  
"He's WHAT?"  
  
"Over me," she repeated, "Today I decided to ask him if he still had the same feelings for me, and he told me he wasn't sure."  
  
"Do you think--"   
  
"No, I know." Mariah interupped, with her smile growing bigger. I'm not sure if she was smiling because Arnold was off her back, or because Helga might have her chance to get Arnold now. Whatrever the reason was, I didn't care... I was so happy.  
  
I leaned over to Arnold and whispered, "Who do you like now, Arnold? Me?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "No, Ashlyn... I can't tell you this time."  
  
"Why not?" I raised my eyebrow, curious and confused.  
  
"Because you'd think I'm weird. You wouldn't believe me, and you'd probably tell her."  
  
I grinned. "Oh, I think I know who! It's..." I paused, and looked around the room to make sure the coast was clear. "Helga... right, Arnold?"  
  
He sighed again. "Don't tell anyone. If you do, my life will be over!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Arnold. Do you know what she's thinking right now? Do you know if she has hidden emotions for you deep inside herself?"  
  
"No... but remember--"  
  
I interupped him, putting my hand in front of his face. "Go to the park at 4:30 after school. I have a surprise for you there."  
  
Arnold twitched his eyes for a second, but then nodded. "All right... fine."  
  
"Gracious!" I yelled from behind my shoulder as I walked away, looking for Helga.   
  
"Hey, Ash!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around, and it was Helga. Thank goodness!  
  
"Hi, Helga," I said kindly. "Can you do me a favor? Can you come to the park at 4:30 after school? There's a BIG surprise for you there. Honest!"  
  
She thought a moment, and then nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"Thank you!" I said, hugged her quickly, and walked away, knowing I had done the right thing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat on the bench at 4:30 that day, waiting for atleast one of them to arrive. I looked up at the sky, shielding my eyes to block the sun, and sighed. Suddenly, I heard someone scream. No, not a long scream like she was being murdered, but a nervous, freaked out scream.  
  
"ASHLYN! I THOUGHT WE'D BE ALONE!" Helga screamed at me, as I moved farther back, closing my eyes praying I wouldn't get beaten up.  
  
"I--well... Helga. If you get your surprise, Arnold has to be here too." I looked at Arnold, who had a look of fear in his eyes, also. I could tell he knew what was coming... I just knew it.  
  
"And what about my surprise, Ashlyn?" Arnold asked me.  
  
"To get your surprise," I began, "you must first tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Helga inquired, raising half of her eyebrow.  
  
Arnold gulped, and didn't look Helga in the eyes for even one second. "That I... um... love that dress you have!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Arnold... come ON! This is serious."  
  
"All right. fine..." He sighed, and toom a deep breath. "Helga... I really, really like you."  
  
Helga looked shocked, and her eyes widened. "Y-You do?"  
  
He nodded, forcing himself not to blush. 'Yeah..."  
  
"Well... I don't know what to say except that I--I... I love you, Arnold. I always have... ever since we were three and you shared your umbrella with me. You were the only one who noticed me, Arnold. The only one who cared." She hugged him, and I watched as he hugged her back. I smiled to myself.  
  
Maybe my new name is "Matchmaker Ashlyn..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Finished! jumps for joy I hoped you all liked it! ; Stay tuned for my next story, "Save The Field," which is the continuation of the episode "Save The Tree." Like I said, it may have romance, it may not. It all depends on what my little crazy mind thinks of. Please review this story... but please.. be gentle. I'm feeling sensitive today. TOO sensitive. oo; See ya'll! 


End file.
